Remnant of you
by winu-bignsmall
Summary: A certain child born with Seth as their ka. A certain child born with terrible Soul Destiny. A certain child who befriended a certain God’s Vessel
1. Chapter 1

**An IM: Great Priest Imhotep manga fic, because this fandom needs more fic.**

**An OC centric fic depicting the relationship of my OC, the "I" in this fic, with a certain God's Vessel, the "you" in this fic. **

**"I" in this fic is a child whose Ka is connected to Set of Ennead, thus they can chat mentally from time to time and meet up in dream.**

**(Spoiler for some sentences that is referenced from Volume 8, but this fic takes event in the past, more than a decade before Imhotep is revived)**

**(I'm sorry for any poor spelling or grammar as I'm new to making fic)**

It was fall when I was 6 years old

When I first met you. You quickly became my friend. You were impulsive, picks a fight, and loud like a thunder.

But you were also quick thinking when you saved that puppy drowned in river, punched the bully who were ripping my notebooks, and your laughter helped clear my day.

It was winter when I was going to have my 7th birthday soon.

I confessed to you that it's hard to start calling my new parents "Papa" and "Mama", so all this time I've been calling them formally like 'Mother' and 'Father'.

You told me that maybe me trying to call them those nickname might be a good idea but I don't have to force myself.

I didn't confess to you that actually nearly everyday my parents have a fight at my home and my birth parents actually kidnapped me away from hospital right after my birth because they apparently 'cannot pay them'.

It was spring after my 8th birthday.

We watched after-school hours animes that's on air and do homework together at your house, and play some Game Boy games.

It was my only reprieve and time to relax to escape from my home. I hate my home. It was loud and annoying and so full of screaming and breaking things.

But for some reason I didn't hate your very loud laughter whenever you lose or win a round of game from me.

It was summer when I was 8 years old.

Even though we promised we'd play everyday and have sleepovers during summer holiday,

You suddenly said you'll be going away.

You suddenly said some nonsense that 'everyone will forget about me anyways'.

I was angry and at the heat of that moment I said I hated you.

You said that's okay. That it's okay if I hated you. As long as I will remember you.

"Even if everyone forgets about me, I pray that with some miracles you will still remember me." You said teary eyed.

I don't understand a thing that happened.

So I went home.

At home, as usual, a fight happened.

But something's weirder. A black like tattoo appeared on my mother's and father's body.

Soon enough everything was engulfed in fire and darkness. For some reason only a great pain I remember

I woke up at hospital. In front of me were familiar faces. It was auntie and uncle, your parents.

As I was dazed, I asked where are you.

But they...

They were confused.

As if you vanished from their memories. They didn't know whose name I uttered.

I lied then, saying it's a name of a teddy bear that I lost in the house thats now ashes

'Ah was this what you meant?'

'Does that mean only I remember you now?'

I feel pain from my arm, so I checked it, but there were nothing. I have no left arm now.

I cried myself to sleep.

In my sleep, I meet him.

"Seth sama?" I asked. "Why did this happen to me? I lost my friend, all 4 of my parents.

Is it true that it was because if my Soul Destiny that I must suffer from this?" I cried

He picked me up and put me in his lap.

"It is true li'l brat, unfortunately " he sounded even more upset than usual.

"It's annoying." I said and he nodded.

"It's unfair" "it sure is," he replied.

"Seth sama are you a bad god?" I asked, "HELL NO" he roared.

"Sorry" I said but I chuckled. His anger reminds me of my friend's so it's actually calming me. "But you are a god of destruction right?"

He huffed in proud. "Of course."

"Then I pray to you, Oh God of Destruction.

If you are my ka, just like you said and taught me since years ago.

Please Destroy this so called Soul Destiny. So that nobody had to suffer like me.

In exchange. I will always be de... devo... LOYAL. I will always be loyal to you... won't let you be called a bad god ever again by anybody else!" I said, stuttering and a bit embarassed at my poor attempt of a vocabulary.

He chuckled and roared like a thunder.

"You sure brat? Staying and being loyal to a God of Destruction? Really? Wont you be bullied and suffer more?"

"I don't mind. Because its for defending you. You who stayed with me much much longer than anybody else. To me you are my hero more than anybody else." I smiled at him.

"I hope you won't have any regrets kid." He smiled.

After waking up...

My life changed...

Priests with some familiar robes came greeting me...


	2. Chapter 2

**An IM: Great Priest Imhotep manga fic, because this fandom needs more fic.**

**An OC centric fic depicting the relationship of my OC, the "I" in this fic, with a certain God's Vessel, the "you" in this fic. **

**"I" in this fic is a child whose Ka is connected to Set of Ennead, thus they can chat mentally from time to time and meet up in dream.**

**(Spoiler for some sentences that is referenced from Volume 8, but this fic takes event in the past, more than a decade before Imhotep is revived)**

**(I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistake. I'm new in making fic)**

_After waking up..._

_My life changed..._

_Priests with some familiar robes came greeting me..._

They told me that what killed my parents and robbed me of my left arm are demons called Magai, fake Gods that cursed humanity.

Killed...?

But... I clearly saw that my parents are the ones that turned into the so called Magai...

I was silent the whole time , they seem a little bit understanding that I was still tired from waking up in pain.

They offered me a place to live and train

"Become stronger to kill other Magai that plague this world, we humans are ordered by the Gods to fight to attain our life back!" So they said.

I asked Seth-sama secretly mentally.

'Sure. Grow physically and mentally strong under them.

But you don't have to if you don't want to.

In fact they are wrong, the ones who should've doing the fight are us...'

I was confused at the answer, and pondered, but it seems the Priest though I was thinking to consider their offer

'What do you mean by that? Then why didn't you fight? Just asking.'

'We Gods have went weak. Without shame we left off what was supposed to be a fight between Gods that we started yet you guys are the ones taking care of this shitty mess.'

'Oh.' I nodded 'but Seth-sama, your wish is to finish this fight and destroy the Soul Destiny right?' I asked again

'Hmm? Well yeah, if we do finish this fight the Soul Destiny will be automatically destroyed.'

'Then...' I looked up "I'll take the offer." I said to the priest, 'So that I can help grant your wish Seth-sama'

At night, I had a dream from a memory I've seen.

I've seen that robe... the same day my friend disappeared.

'Seth-sama if I grow strong and became a great p...puh-riest, will I be able to meet my friend again?' I asked in my sleep.

No answer I heard, as I now completely asleep.

I trained for 2 years under the Japan Branch.

Still no sign of my friend and no access of info to any of them.

I'm scared. I'm scared. Seth-sama also didn't answer any asks about him.

I'm scared that my friend was just an imaginary friend.

At age 10 years old I became low priest and I was adopted by the Seth clan. At first some people didn't believe that my ka is a divided soul of him.

But this clan believed me. Which I'm thankful for.

A comfortable estate and living condition, a family that spoils me and that wants me. That was supposed to be a dream come true.

But whenever I asked about my friend they denied his existence.

But when I asked any leftovers of belonging of my friends, all evidence of him didn't exist.

I'm scared, I remember crying myself to sleep everyday. I couldn't breathe and my head's dizzy whenever I tried to remember him.

I'm scared the two years I spent with you were just daydream I made to cope with my terrible parents, like the doctor told me.

For four years I worked very hard, training my body, saving people, killing Magais, despite knowing already they are formerly humans.

I tried not to think to hard about you anymore. All I think is that I'm doing this for Seth-sama's sake. That's my anchor to staying alive now. I must take care of myself, get stronger, stay alive, all for the sake of the Gods.

The doctor told me my health improvement is very great and that being devout was what helped me.

Seth-sama acknowledged me and allowed me to use his Holy Magic. He trained me secretly in my Ib.

At age 14 years old , it was my happiest year.

I became High Priest and was called Devout of Seth or Child of Chaos.

The Seth Clan was very happy for me, they granted my wish, letting me dress however I want. They got me several binders as a gift. I too, was happy.

Several weeks later, the Priest told me that the Enneads asked my to be their attendant. That I was allowed and will be summoned by them from time to time. I was overjoyed. I've heard that they used human bodies as vessel so they can speak to human. At that time I didn't know the negative implication of that, I was just very very happy

Because I can meet and talk to Seth-sama in real world now.

The same day of that announcement, work ended early. I went home and relaxed at my home.

I opened some of my belongings from my old house, trying to have a nostalgia and reminscence as how much I've progressed.

I opened a game, it was a game we often played together.

There was a Minun. I don't remember I've ever caught a Minun. I can't even put in on PC, even though I wanted to train another Pokemon.

The Minun is holding an item. So that's why.

As I read the summary to know what item it is. I saw why I got this Minun.

It was traded from you. There was a mail. A blue colored Mail, with some words written.

"Let's be friends Forever." And your name was written in it.

I cried, I cried, I was overjoyed.

You really did exist. To think that such small details are what confirmed that you existed.

I spent some hours training that Pokemon, only coming out for dinner.

After that, I recharged all my gadgets including my prosthetic arm. Then, Seth-sama gave me a notification. He wants meet up somewhere.

I dressed up and put on a sock on my stump of left arm. It was cold after all.

There I saw his usual scythe... wait...what? Why is it descending here??? I didn't even summon it.

"Gotta admit it brat. You are amazing. You grew very fast.

I'm sorry I couldn't say anything to you.

But I'm glad you still remember us. Remember me and him." He pointed to his chest

A human chest.

I was crying, you really did exist, this was proof of it. I'm so glad you really did exist. Even if its just your body, now belonging to a God I respect, you really DO exist.

You- no- Seth-sama flicked my head as my face still wet from snot and tears.

"Its not belonging brat. Keep it a secret from eeeeeveryone for now.

But i'm just renting his body. I need it to help y'all fight.

And as we fight together, we'll destroy the Soul Destiny.

Then I can control this world as KING OF THE GODS!!!

And when I do that..." he brings my arm to touch his lean chest "... it's adios to this body.

I'M GONNA DESTROY IT

AND TURN IT INTO A WORLD WHERE YOU GUYS ARE FREE!!!" He announced to me. "So don't cry anymore okay? I hate crying. It reminds me of that annoying old hag"

I nodded and sniffled. I was in awe and my respect for him grew much much greater.

"I offer my life to you, I will help you grant our wish together. To destroy this infernal Soul Destinies. To release humans, and to get back my friend. I offer my name, body, and mind. I shall be your ally and defend your honor, and will not let you be disappointed.

Protect me from chaos and destruction O Lord of Desert and Storms, and I will inflict such to those who are your enemies.

Dua Seth" I prayed and bowed. He only smiled and caressed my head

With the exact same hand that always ruffled me whenever I win a game

I told him before he left that I was serious about offering my name to him.

That if I do that, my real name would belong to him.

No Word of Isis or other name based power will work on me. No Ennead or other Priest can control me except him.

This is my resolution to help him and my friend.

At morning. As he instructed, I asked the high priests to change my name, which I'm allowed now that I'm a high priest.

They said it'll take a while to take care of the document and the name changing proccess.

As I waited outside, I bought a Cartouche Pendant. I carved my true name there.

I went outside in a wide area and prayed for Seth.

Soon enough, suddenly in a clear sky, black clouds came and rumbling, a thunder strike me and melted and destroyed the pendant. It's a sign that he have received my name.

There were commotion but I quickly ran from there and went back to the office to change my name.

"What name you want?" They asked

"Kuroa

It will be short for Kuro arashi (Black Storm), as a proof of how I devoted my life to Seth-sama."

Since then I lived as Kuroa the High Priest.

Everytime the Ennead called and summoned me, I continue to feigned ignorance about my familiarity to Seth's vessel.

So that our dream come true. So that his last one wish to be remembered still stays true. So that my wish to make up and apologized to them come true.

I'm sorry my friend, my last friend to you was I hate you.

It was wrong.

I love you.


	3. Epilogue

**An IM: Great Priest Imhotep manga fic, because this fandom needs more fic.**

**An OC centric fic depicting the relationship of my OC, the "I" in this fic, with a certain God's Vessel, the "you" in this fic. **

**"I" in this fic is a child whose Ka is connected to Set of Ennead, thus they can chat mentally from time to time and meet up in dream.**

**(Spoiler for some sentences that is referenced from Volume 8, but this fic takes event in the past, more than a decade before Imhotep is revived)**

**(I apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling mistake, I'm new in making fic)**

**(This is an epilogue that happen years after the last chapter)**

It was evening, dusk has passed.

It was after a very tiring mission.

I'm already wearing just a hoodie and shorts. Already took off my binder and prosthetic arm, I wanted to rest for the day.

But there's something I must say... or confess first...

So I prayed, offering has been prepared as well...

"What is it brat?" He said in a familiar rough tone.

I chuckled and greeted him "Good evening Seth." I call him Seth only as he allowed me. We've grown closer since we have been together for more than a decade.

"Yea yea Evening. So what is it you wanted to talk about?" He picked up the Caesar Salad I prepared for him. More lettuce than normal, no condiments only pepper and salt, like how he likes it.

"I was thinking about the Soul Destiny a lot today, after what've happened in the mission..." I said in a tired tone.

"Right... some of your fellow priests became Magai huh..." He said and forked a lettuce eating it like a shark. "But what of it? You already know about this since loooong time ago right?". I nodded and answered

"Yeah, it's not a shock to me anymore... it's more like I wanted to say how much gratitiude I have towards you...?" I told him.

"Gratitude?" I nodded at his confusion, don't worry I'm confused myself but I do know , I'm grateful to have him.

"Yeah. I know Soul Destiny exist to prevent rampant Magaiation. But I still hate it, that some people like me have such shitty fate, just for the sake of a 'greater good'.

I hate MY soul destiny, but I am grateful of one thing. I was able and fated to meet you and have you as my guardian god. Because you gave my life a purpose, I didn't end up fallen into despair, I didn't end up becoming Magai or getting the black marks since early on. I would've, and I could've grown those black marks from my early childhood. There's already 3 chances in my life that would've caused those marks appear in my body, the death of my birth parents, new parents, and the loss of my best friend. But because you protected me, because you promised you'll destroy the Soul Destiny for us, I was able to stay alive and didn't get the black marks.

I hate SOUL DESTINY existed, and it existed unfairly too. Some people fated to have horrible life, or forgotten by their family like my friend, your vessel. But at the same time, I glad my friend became your vessel. So he didn't have to suffer from any Magaiation. Because you protected his body.

So thank you Seth."

The piece of ham he was gonna eat fell down from the fork, his mouth gapped from surprise. Did it surprised him that much that I confessed to him how grateful I am?

"Brat. You didn't have to do that you know..." he huffed and continued eating "really... what kind of human says thank you that dramatically to a God of Storm and Destruction..." he mumbled

I giggled ar his reaction.

Soon enough he finished the meal and stood up, preparing a gate to go back. But he turned back to me.

"Brat, if you want to really say thanks to me. Promise me. After the fight is over and world's gone peaceful, after I let go of this body..." he pointed to his head with his thumb, "live a happy life with him, together. Make yourself and him happy. Understand?"

I smiled at him and bowed a bit, "I understand. I promise you I will do that."

He snickered and went away, thanking me for the meal.


End file.
